Bleach Baby Madness
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Alannah used to think she was a normal girl, that was of course before her and three friends get thrown into a world where them and Bleach characters are children in a "daycare" run by none other than Urahara. This should turn out well. Rated T for Grimmjow's mouth in the first chapter.


So Grimmjow and Hichigo hijacked my brain, meaning I've got a lot of Bleach things swirling around in my head, this particular idea was inspired by Swirlheart's Baby Shiro comics on DA. Also everyone knows I don't own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo. Oh and even once they get turned into babies the characters will sound older when it's in their pov, but that's because they are writing this in retrospect.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I snickered. "Oh gods, this is just too funny." I muttered unable to tear my eyes away from my computer. I had found a virtual gold mine. The Bleach cast as babies.

"What are you laughing at over there?" One of my twin sister's two best friends, Sinclair Preston Fairchild, asked. I rolled my eyes. Neither my sister nor her friends would get it. They didn't read manga. This of course automatically made me the black sheep of our little "family". You see the four of us had been raised together, well found together when we were six years old in strange clothing. No one knew where we came from or why we looked so... Different from other people. For instance Sinclair's natural hair is hot pink, Brendon Dalton Frost's, my twin's other best friend, is blue and he had red eyes, Alexandra, my twin, has natural purple hair and gold eyes, and me, I have hair of a maroon color. Like I said we were an odd bunch, but I'm getting side tracked.

"Nothing you would find interesting sin." I answered as I continued scrolling. I was determined not to let him spoil my fun with what I had found.

"You don't know that." Brendon said as he and Sin closed in on me from either side, trying to see what was on my computer screen.

"Yes I do." I seethed through clenched teeth. Well there they went ruining my good mood.

"Yes you do what?" Alexandra asked crowding on Sinclair's other side. That's when things got really weird. It was as if a vortex opened up swallowing the four of us.

"If only you had not gathered around that which combines your old home and your curse my dear privaron espada. I would not have to reactivate you curse and drag the others into it as well." A soft musical voice told us. I could not tell where it was coming from as we were left spinning and flipping through the vortex.

"Privaron espada? What does that mean?" Brendon demanded.

"Something in Spanish would be my guess." Sinclair supplied.

"Privaron Espadas are from Bleach. It is the title of an ex-espada given degrading three digit numbers. They were of course Espadas before Aizen came in and made new and stronger Espadas using the Hogyoku." I answered sighing. Honestly how could the voice call us Privaron Espadas? No way were we ever Espadas especially not the other three, they knew nothing of Bleach. And what had it meant; reactivating our curse and throwing in the others? Well I supposed all we could do was wait and see.

URAHARA

"What the fuck did you do to us old man?" The sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaegerijaqus, demanded. I looked down at him. It seemed that a great deal of shinigami and arrancars had been turned into younger versions of themselves, some even into babies.

"No cursing in front of the babies." I told him trying hard not to laugh. This was just too funny.

"Baby my ass!" Toshiro Hitsugaya shouted. He was one of the few turned into a baby. There was a squeal from the side cutting off my reply. I looked over to see four people I didn't know. However like the others they were all young kids.

"Toshiro, Grimmjow, and Hichigo all in one place! I've died and gone to Olympus!" The smaller of the two girls shouted as she jumped to her feet her maroon hair flying.

"Excuse me, but who is Hichigo?" I asked as I examined the other children and babies. The only one who could possibly be Hichigo was...

"Hollow Ichigo of course, that's why people call him Hichigo for short." The girl answered as she pounced on an almost pure white version of Ichigo with gold eyes and black where the whites of his eyes should be. "Oh my gods he is so adorable this way." She continued hugging him tight.

"What the hell? Get this crazy chick off me!" Hichigo shouted clawing at the air in front of him. The girl frowned as she dropped him.

"It seems despite this change in world and size their mentality remains the same." The girl said as she made her way over to me. "Mr. Urahara might I please have a word with you without all these prying ears?" She asked formally. It took me slightly by surprise, but I didn't let it show. I nodded and led the girl to the next room. "What did you wish to speak to me about?" I asked. "First, I suppose, I have some explaining to do." She said her green eyes never leaving my face as if she wanted me to see her complete seriousness she had, "My name is Alannah London Elliot. The others with me are my twin sister Alexandra Jaci "AJ" Elliot and her two friends Sinclair and Brendon. We do not belong here, though the voice of whatever brought us here called us Privaron Espadas. That is just one item of business we needed to attend to. The other is a mere suggestion I have. The way I see it, we wouldn't be here unless there's something we're supposed to learn from it, unless of course it's supposed to be crack but that is a completely different story. That being said given the states of minds that people hold because of things they have faced in their other forms they won't be open to learning anything as children. My suggestion is could you perhaps just suppress their memories?" She asked.

"Not yours?" I wondered.

"No not mine, I feel I would be of more use to you with my memories unsuppressed." She said finally glancing away. It was almost as if she felt guilty about not getting her memory suppressed like everybody else.

"Alannah do you wish for me to suppress your sister's and her friends' memories as well?" I asked her nicely. She didn't turn to look at me, but she did nod. "Very well I shall see what I can do." Alannah finally turned back to me.

"Thank you Mister Urahara." She said with a curtsey.

"Think nothing of it my dear." I said reaching out to ruffle her hair. She bowed her head. "Now run along. I need space to see what needs to be done to suppress everyone's memories." Alannah nodded and moved back into the playroom with the others.

ALANNAH

Whatever Urahara was doing to suppress everyone's memories started working almost immediately. Not long after I re-entered the playroom, with Grimmjow, Hichigo, Toshiro, Alexandra, Sinclair, Brendon, and all the others yelling at me everyone stopped what they were doing and started doing things appropriate for their new ages. Toshiro crawled over to me and promptly fell asleep in my arms while everyone else just collapsed against one another and passed out. Grimmjow was on one side of me while Hichigo was on the other. I didn't feel sleepy so it must have been what Urahara was doing. I grinned. "Sweetdreams." I whispered before kissing each of my favorite guys on their foreheads.

I fell asleep soon after even though I was not tired.

"Hello." A voice told me in my dream. It was a pale girl with long red hair the tumbled down her back and freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose.

"Hi." I said uneasily. It was odd. I seemed to be aware of myself and the fact we were in my old room back home. Hardwood floors, red walls with black accents, a canopy bed with Slytherin green hangings and covers, and bleach posters covering every free space on the wall. The girl was sitting on my bed.

"Don't be so timid. This is your inner world." She informed me. My jaw almost hit the floor. "Do not be so shocked. Everyone has an inner world. In the case of hollows it is where they lock away their humanity, those that become an arrancar unlock this which is why reason returns to them and they become slightly more than killing machines. But that is besides the point. I am here to answer some of your questions. Most notably those about your dear Hichigo and the fact you were called a privaron Espada." The girl continued as I sat next to her on the bed. "You were called a Privaron Espada because before you were cursed and sent to the world where Bleach is a manga. As for Hichigo he is a part of Ichigo's inner world which is too small to hold everyone so Hichigo was shoved out into this world." She informed me. I opened my mouth to reply however someone was shaking my shoulder to wake me up. It was Urahara.

"Alannah I've attempted to suppress their memories, but we won't know if it worked until they wake up." He told me. i nodded and we started waking up the older children.


End file.
